


Changes

by ChrisErick_Gives_Me_Life



Category: CNCO
Genre: Awesome Bandmates, Chriserick, Christopher Velez., Eric Brian Colon, Fluff, I love them!!!!!, Joel Pimentel - Freeform, Love, M/M, More Fluff, Nosy Bandmates, Richard Camacho - Freeform, Romance, Zabdiel De Jesus - Freeform, bestfriends, bromances, friendships, my babes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisErick_Gives_Me_Life/pseuds/ChrisErick_Gives_Me_Life
Summary: 'Ahem! What's going on here?' Zabdi asks amused as he goes to get a drink from the mini fridge. Chris gives him a pleading look which just makes him laugh out loud. He gets his phone out of his pocket and takes a pic. 'This is going on instagram, also scoot over, you're hogging the couch and i wanna watch TV.





	1. And so it begins..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> i've added onto this chapter. I'd written a chapter 2 as a continuation of this one so that's why. There's a different chapter 2 now. :) x

It was a bit hard for Chris to remember how his life was before meeting the lads. They've been band mates for three years now and he couldn't be happier. They were now his bestfriends, brothers even.

'Hey, what's up? Looks like you're deep in thought.' Richard exclaims plopping himself on the sofa beside him. They're in the tour bus heading to their hotel.

'Nothing much, just thinking about how lucky i am. And how much i love you guys.'

'Awww! I love you too, babe!' Richard says peppering his face with sloppy kisses.

'Ew, get off me you pig.' Chris says pushing Richard away. He does try his best but Richard overpowers him somehow ending up on top with a very satisfied sigh. He gives up trying and just lays there in the forced cuddle, his eyes closed.

'Ahem! What's going on here?' Zabdi asks amused as he goes to get a drink from the mini fridge. Chris gives him a pleading look which just makes him laugh out loud. He gets his phone out of his pocket and takes a pic. 'This is going on instagram, also scoot over, you're hogging the couch and i wanna watch TV.

Luckily Richard's phone rings from somewhere in the kitchenette. He groans dramatically but goes to get it. 'Thank your lucky stars babe, wouldn't have left your side!' Chris very maturely sticks he tongue out at him. Now that Richard's crashing weight was off him, he takes out his phone, plugs in his earphones then goes online.

He must've been to engrossed in his phone because he didn't notice Joel and Erick come in, they were now sitting on the floor infront of Zabdi, who had passed out, how he managed to fall asleep with all the noise was beyond Chris. A very intense looking game of FIFA was on the TV, both Erick and Joel were furiously pressing their controllers and moving them from side to side in a bid to outdo the other. So far the score was 2-2 and he couldn't tell which team was whose. Deciding that he'd rather watch them play he puts his phone down and concentrates on the game. With a triumphant shout Joel jumps up fist pumping the air, controller forgotten on the floor. 'I wiiiiiiiiiiiin, YES!'

'Whatever, i know you cheated.' Erick says faking a pout. Then turns to Chris 'He cheated, right babe?' Instead of answering he makes grabby hands at the younger boy who comes and sits on his lap. Joel makes a noise of indignation. 'Ofcourse you'd side with him. Hmph!'

They all laugh because Joel is very easy to rile up. And he hadn't really answered Erick's question. 'Come here papi, there's room for you.' he says smiling, although he's rolling his eyes. Joel's more than happy to wrap his arms around them. Richard comes back to tell them they've arrived, as if they couldn't have figured it out from the bus stopping.

Later.

Now in the comfort of an actual bed, he decides to take a much needed nap. He'd parted ways with the others after refusing an invite to go out for drinks. He can't have been asleep for more than ten minutes when someone jumps on him. He just needs sleep, is that too much to ask. Groaning he turns around ready to give whoever woke him up hell. 'What the... Erick? Thought you guys were going out? I'm tryna sleep here.'

'The others went without me, is not like they'd let me in to the club anyway. Minor, remember?'

'Right, did you need somet... wait, how'd you get into my room? I remember locking the door.' Erick gives him a sheepish look, 'i have my ways.

'Aha! I don't want to know.' He says mid yawn then turns back around to sleep hoping the younger boy will get the hint and leave. 'Chriiiis, wake up and entertain me, i'm bored. Erick says shaking him vigorously. No such luck. Sighing quite heavily he turns back around to face the little menace who's sporting wide puppy eyes. 'Let's make a deal, let me sleep for an hour then we'll do whatever you want, kay?' Erick pretends to think it over then reluctantly shakes his head in agreement. Chris scoots over flipping the covers as an invitation for the younger boy, who gets under them, then wraps his arms tightly around him with a very content sigh, he doesn't mind because they do it all the time, with the other boys too. He's woken up again by loud obnoxious voices in the room, oh, there's giggling too. He can hear Joel shush-ing the other two.

'Look at how cute they are, wrapped in each others arms. Goals.' Richard states with a giggle, Zabdi and Joel join in. He could try and ignore them, what's the point though, they wont go away.

'Oh look Chris is stirring, hehe. Man, i'm so druuuunk!' Right, Zabdi is 'oof' on top of them now. He ignores Zabdi, focusing instead on the other two who were swaying on the spot with dopey grins. Chris blinks and shakes his head. 'What time is it?' He asks no one in particular!

'Erm! Quater past five.'

There was a long moment of silence before he pushes Zabdi away from him and the still sleeping boy. 'Shouldn't you guys be in your rooms? You know, sleeping!'

'Yeeah, No, we are sleeping here with you two.' Richard states, taking off his clothes and shoes, Joel follows suit. Well then, good thing they have nothing planned for today! 'Eric, babe? Wake up!' Chris whispers softly. Eric startles then looks up at him with a tired smile. He reaches down and kisses his nose! Eric's smile grows wider. 'Let's go to your room.' Eric gives him a confused look so he points to the other three guys lying on top of each other. They manage to untangle themselves from the bed without waking the others up. He laces their fingers together as they leave. When they get to Eric's room he makes sure to lock and chain up the door thus preventing anyone from coming in, he hopes!

Loud insistent ringing fills the quiet room, in a haste to answer the phone he falls to the floor in a very ungraceful manner, tangled in the sheets. Erick laughs at him, he too had been woken up by the ringing, biting back a few curses he picks up. 'Ello? Yeah we're awake, we'd really appreciate that, thanks alot dude.'

'Soo, that's breakfast.' He mumbles from the floor, debating wether he should beat Erick to the bathroom, knowing the other boy will take too long as usual if he goes in first.

'Thank God, i'm starving.' Erick says, just as his stomach rumbles almost as loudly as the phone had been ringing. They both burst out laughing. He gets up from the floor slowly, stretches for a few seconds then heads to the bathroom. By the time he's done the food's already there. Erick's stuffing his face full of bacon, pancakes and something else, occasionally sipping from a cup. Chris ruffles his hair fondly which earns him a smile that fades almost immediately when Erick catches his pointed looks toward the general direction of the bathroom.

'Shower time bub.'

'But, but food?'

'Will still be here when you get out.' Eric gives him a betrayed look then heads to the bathroom anyway but not before grabbing a last bite of bacon. With no interest of going to his room to get clothes he settles on the only pair of sweatpants that fit him from Erick's stuff. Shirtless he gets on the bed, flips the TV to a random station then starts eating.

'That was refreshing.' Erick says in the middle of towel drying his hair. He just nods absent mindedly too caught up on a Friends re-run. Next thing he knows, there is a wet towel on his face and laughter in the room.

'Glad you thought that was funny.' He bits out, smilling despite of himself.

Erick smirks, trying and failing at hiding his amusement, he then comes and lays down placing his head on Chris's lap but facing the TV. They were perfectly content with spending the whole day like that, until the knock on the door. Chris gets up from the bed instantly missing the warmth. The moment the door is opened his three bandmates file in looking a little worse for wear. He pities them, really, he does but no one asked them to go drinking until well past five in the morning. He gets back to the bed to call for more food and some pain pills.

'So what's the plan for today? Lazy day in?' Chris asks grabbing a piece of fry from Joel's plate. He swats his hand away with a glare 'My food.'

'Don't know about the two of you.' Zabdi says pointing at Erick and him 'but i'm not leaving this room until tomorrow afternoon, and that's coz we have work.' He finishes, then takes a big gulp of soda

'Lazy ass.' Erick coughs beside him. Chris chuckles merrily, he wasn't really in the mood of going anywhere anyway.

'Do you guys have anything specific in mind that you wanna watch or should i pick something?' Zabdi jumps for the remote. 'No way dude, you have weird tastes in movies''

'So do you.' Joel points out taking the remote himself.

'Heeey, i do not.' Zabdi says with a pout

'Give me that, we're watching what i want!' twas Richard's turn now. Chris steals a glance at Erick who was looking at all of them with a fond smile shaking his head. After ten more minutes of the back and forth they settle on a random movie which no one, except Joel pays attention to as they're all busy on their phones. Chris really doesn't get his boys sometimes. His phone beeps, displaying a text from Erick.

..hey :)..

..i'm right next to you, why are you texting me?..

..because i can, hehe..

..alright creep, whatchu want?..

..nothing, can't i just text my bestfriend?..

..you're weird..

..but you love me..

..unfortunately.. that earns him a light slap.

'Are you two weirdos texting each other again?' Joel asks not looking away from the movie

'We are not.' Erick and him say at the same time, then laugh out loud.

'Like anyone would believe that.' Richard chimes in. 'I wanna text too.' He adds looking around the room contemplatively. 'You two are obviously busy with... whatever it is you're doing, Joel's still watching the movie, Zabdi it is.'

'Hey there sexy, wanna text?' Richard asks Zabdiel with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, scooting closer and closer to him.'

'How do you always make everything sound so naughty?' Zabdi asks his expression curious

Opening and closing his mouth a few times, Richard eventually says 'it's a gift.'

'And no, i don't want to text.' Shit eating grin out, full force.

'You people suck, no one loves me.' Richard fake pouts

'I love you.'

'Thanks Joel, i love you too, the rest of you are dead to me.'

'Aw, don't be like that sweetums, i love you more.' Erick says blowing Richard kisses

'I love you more-er.' Chris says not wanting to miss out on whatever they were now doing

'That's not a word.'

'Shut up Joel.'

'Don't tell me what to do.' Joel says with a laugh

'Why, i oughta....'

'Boys! You were busy professing your undying love for me. Lets get back to that.'

'Right, where were we? I believe twas Zabdi's turn.'

'Yeeah, i'm not doing that, sorry lads.' Zabdi says with a brief glance at them

'Why Zabdi? Thought we had something special?' Zabdi couldn't help but laugh at that, 'there it is again.'

'Say you love me.' Richard demands throwing a pillow at Zabdiel who throws it back at him. The other three join in and a full on pillow fight ensues. By the time they're done the room's a complete mess, they each promise to tidy up before housekeepers come around in the morning.

The rest of the evening goes by quickly and not so quietly. Someone had gotten the Xbox from the bus so now they were all taking turns playing Mario cart. Currently twas Richard and Zabdi playing. The other three were curled up on the sofa Joel between Chris and Erick. It's times like these that Chris really loves, spending quality time with the lads, laughing about nothing and everything, just being boys. He decides not to play another round because moving from his spot would disturb Joel and Erick who were now asleep, emiting soft snores. It's way past one in the morning when they decide to call it a night, Richard carries Joel, to his room as it's right next door to his. He looked so peaceful with a smile and they didn't want to ruin that. After Zabdiel leaves, Chris makes sure Erick's all tucked in then heads to his own room. Shrugging on a shirt he gets in bed and is out like a light when his head hits the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please,  
> please leave feedback.  
> Comments and Kudos will  
> be GREATLY appreciated. I  
> welcome constructive  
> criticism, need to know  
> how to improve works.


	2. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something almost happens..

Chris is startled awake by someone wrapping their arms around him.

'Morning sunshine!' Erick chirps

'Morning.' He croaks, voice still heavy with sleep.

Erick turns him around, stroking his thumb gently on his cheek. Chris smiles then leans closer to him.

'Soo, i woke up alone.'

'Did you?' He asks cheekily

Yeah, why?'

'Thought you might appreciate some space.'

'Well, i didn't, was cold.' Erick replies with a frown. Chris chuckles, his bestfriend is too needy sometimes. He buries his face in the crook of Erick's neck inhaling deeply 'You smell good.'

'Duh. Was sent to get you, we're going out for breakfast then soundcheck later.'

'I'd rather stay in bed with you.' His stomach protests at that, quite loudly too. Erick just narrows his eyes at him 'come on lazy ass, up and at em!' With a groan he untangles himself from Erick's embrace. Standing up he stretches his stiff muscles then goes to the bathroom for his morning routine. When he gets out he finds the rest of their bandmates in the room. He waves at them then gets dressed, they're out of the room within no time. They decide on a breakfast place that's a couple blocks from their hotel. They've been there only once before, it's a bit discreet and quite charming. Taking the elevator down, they all pile into the van waiting out front. Chris and Erick take the backseat the rest sit in the middle. 'Hey!' Chris whispers, Erick turns to look at him 'selfie?' He asks, shrugging Erick moves closer. He loves taking pics with Erick cause they usually have very funny random poses. They take a couple (alot) he posts some on IG, he didn't want to overwhelm the fans!

When they get to the restaurant, they find only a handfull of people, most of whom are busy minding their own business. They decide on a booth that's way in the corner, away from the entrance and the rest of the patrons. Richard tuggs Chris to his side. Erick frowns at that(they always sit together) but takes the seat next to Zabdiel and Joel on the other side of the booth. 'Sorry love' Chris mouths at him. A pretty girl comes to get their orders, she looks a bit flustered, must be a fan! They take turns giving her a hand shake.

'Hi, wow! What can i get you?' She asks with a nervous smile

'Holla hermosa.' Chris greets, the girl, Leah her tags reads, blushes a dark shade of pink. He makes his order and so do the rest. Richard nudges his shoulder with a smirk. 'What?'

'She likes you.'

'And how do you know that?'

'She smiled at you, duh.'

Chris laughs at that 'dude, she smiled at all of us.'

'Yeah, well, that's true. She keeps looking at you with heart eyes.'

'Haha! She's cute, wouldn't mind getting to know her better.' Chris was mostly joking, relationships are not really his thing and even if they were, he wouldn't have time. The band is his top priority at the moment. It would be nice to have someone though. Good thing he already has four someones.

'Aha! So yo....'

'Can we please not talk about some random girl we just met.' Erick snaps, cutting Richard off. They all turn to look at him questioning glances adorning their faces. O-ok, what's up with him. Zabdiel wraps his arm around Erick who leans into the touch, head rested on Z's shoulder. Chris throws a fond smile at the duo, then shares a look with Richard, just then Leah and another girl come back with their food.

'Thanks' they all say at the same time, the two girls giggle leaving them but not before Leah winks at Chris. They eat in silence which is a bit weird, if there's one thing they never do, it's keeping quiet at any time. Can't blame them, hunger does that to a person. They hadn't eaten anything, apart from the late lunch they had yesterday, they did have some snacks, much later in the night though! Erick keeps glancing at him, a thoughtful look on his face. When they're done, Chris waves Leah over, they thank her and pay. As they're leaving, she taps his shoulder an even more nervous smile on her face.

'Yes?'

'Can we, ca-a...umm, i mean, we pic have can?'

'What?! You want a picture with us?' He asks with a laugh, her sentence was barely coherent

'Yes, please. If you don't mind. An autograph would be lovely too.' Gathering up the lads they take a pic with her. She asks for one with just him, he kisses her cheek while she's taking it. When he gets back to the car, he finds Joel sitting with Erick in the back so he sits with the other two. He misses Erick so he pulls out his phone and shoots him a text

:(

He waits for a minute, two but still no reply. He puts the phone back in the pocket. Is Erick mad at him? He usually replies immediately. Oh well, he'll corner him and ask.

'Told ya she likes you.' Richard whispers in his ear, Chris swats him away, closing his eyes he leans his head on the window as they head out. Not really in the mood for chit chat. He's the first one to get out when they get to the venue, he waits outside the van for Erick who ignores him to rush after Richard. He follows them at a snails pace, wondering what is up with the younger boy, he's been acting different since the restaurant and he still hadn't replied his text.

The venue is amazingly huge, all set up and ready for their concert which is in two hours. After soundcheck, they head to their dressing rooms to get changed. Plopping himself on the sofa after he's done changing, he gets his phone out and logs into Twitter, Leah had given him her handle so he wanted to follow her, he follows some other fans too because why not, He and the other boys love their fans because were it not for them, they wouldn't be where they are now, he'll forever be grateful. Richard finds him busy scrolling through Twitter at their mentions.

'Hey babe.'

'Hi love, what up?' He asks looking up from the phone

'Nothing much.' Richard says a bit hesitant 'Actually, there Is something.' Chris gives him a nod to go on 'is Erick ok?'

'Why? Did something happen to him?' He asks with a start, dropping his phone. Richard picks it up for him

'No! Calm down dude, he just seems resigned, which is not at all like him. I'm worried.'

'I've noticed that too. I'll go check on him.' He kisses Richard's cheek lightly then goes to the other room. He finds Joel and Zabdiel but not Erick.

'Where is he?' He asks looking at Joel who points to the bathrooms. Chris knocks lightly at the door that leads to the stalls. He opens it, gets in then just stands there blocking the exit. He calls out Erick's name.

'Be out in a second.'

'Oh! It's you.' Erick says as he goes to wash his hands at the sink furthest away from the door and Chris. 'Why exactly are you blocking the door?' He adds as an afterthought.

'I'm not blocking it, you can leave if you want.' Chris says stepping away from the door. When Erick tries to make a break for it, Chris takes his hand and pulls him close so their faces are level, noses almost brushing. He puts his other hand firmly on Erick's waist.

'What's wrong bub, are you alright?' He asks with a frown 'Richard says you're acting weird. Also, you didn't reply my sad face text!' Erick exhales softly 'I'm fine, just a little tired.' Chris chuckles at that 'how are you already tired, we haven't even performed yet?'

Erick hums, leaning away a few yards 'i don't know.' He says then brushes his fingers on the side of Chris' face, leaning closer and closer. Chris freezes, his heart is beating rapidly, and he also couldn't take his eyes off of Erick's lips. It suddenly dawns on him what's about to happen so he lightly pushes Erick away. Erick snaps out of whatever trance he was in, mumbles an i'm sorry then leaves the room. Uhhh! That was weird. What the heck just happened? Was Erick about to kiss him? Wait, what? So many questions, gah! Moving to the sinks, he splashes his face with cold water, then stares at his reflection replaying the last minute or so. He's pretty certain a kiss was about to happen.

'Yo!' Joel snaps his fingers at Chris's face

'Huh! What? When did you come in?' Joel gives him a funny look 'are you ok?' He asks 'been trying to get your attention for like two minutes.'

'I'm fine, have you seen Erick?'

'Uh, yeah, he went outside with the others. You sure you're ok?'

Chris smiles at him 'Completely fine. Shall we?' He offers his hand to Joel who doesn't look entirely convinced. He takes Chris' hand anyway. They find the other three goofing off at the back entrance, the one they'd used coming in. Richard beams when he spots them.

'There you two are, i'd missed you.' He says wrapping them in his arms. Zabdiel and Erick join in 'Mmmh! This is nice.' Z says then adds 'Wait, why are we hugging?'

'Because we love each other.'

'A member of their crew finds them like that. 'Boys! Half an hour to show time.' They head back in to relax a bit before the show starts. They can already hear the fans chanting their band name. CNCO, CNCO, CNCO, CNCO. They smile goofily at each other not believing once again that this is their life, they're doing what they love. Like, people pay actual money to come see them, wow! It truly is amazing.

'Holla!' Chris shouts into the mic, the fans scream even louder. 'Thank you so much for gracing us with your presence. You guys are truly incredible and we love you so freaking much.'

'Yeeeeah! Thank you to the best fans in the whole world.' Joel chimes in then blows them a kiss

'Lets play some music.' Zabdiel and Richard say at the same time. The opening chords of Primera Cita start playing.

''Eres luz en mi ventana  
A cualquier hora del año  
Quiero besos pa'desayunar  
Con tu cariño es mas bonito despertar  
Eres tú la brisa fresca tu sonrisa me alimenta'' Chris finishes his verse as Richard starts on his.

They sing more songs from their first album, plus a few covers. They'd piled some questions from Twitter to answer before moving on to their newer songs. T'was Joel's idea, he wants their fans to know them even better than they already do

'Right, how's everyone doing so far?' Erick asks moving closer to Chris, he slings an arm around him. Chris is a bit shocked, Erick hadn't so much as looked at him the whole time they were on stage. He'd played around with the rest though, even singing to them. Chris had just looked on, a bit bitter. 'We are going to answer some questions that were sent to us by you beautiful people.'

'Drum rolls please. First question, ideal date?' They'd answered that same question before, in an interview, their answers are more or less the same.

'Second question, who is the craziest member of the band?' Richard points at Chris and Erick(he points at himself) Zabdiel points at all of them.

'Third question, who are you closest to in the band?' Erick and Chris point at each other, Joel at Zabdi who points at Richard who's already pointing at Chris. The questions continue for another twenty minutes.

'On to the next part of the show. Thanks again for the questions, they were lovely as always.'

"Cuando me miras así  
No sabes lo que te haría  
Un poco por acá  
Un toque por allí  
Del mundo te olvidarías  
No te lo guardes mami  
Que ganas si desconfías  
En esta noche si  
Me la das a mí  
Te sacas la lotería  
Ven mamita ven que  
Yo quiero tenerte  
Cámbiame la suerte  
Esto es algo urgente  
Ven que ya no aguanto  
Ay mamita ven que  
Tú me gustas tanto  
Y éste nunca miente  
Juégate la suerte siempre  
Hay un factor crucial  
Que hace que te pongas tu mejor labial  
Seguro mami, que tu vienes aquí  
Gritaré a los cuatro vientos  
¡Hay mamita vente!  
No te lo guardes mami  
Que ganas si desconfías  
En esta noche si  
Me la das a mí  
Te sacas la lotería  
Ven mamita ven que  
Yo quiero tenerte  
Cámbiame la suerte  
Esto es algo urgente  
Ven que ya no aguanto  
Ay mamita ven que  
Tú me gustas tanto  
Y éste nunca miente  
Ven que la noche es joven  
Ya te llegó la hora de que un hombre como yo te  
valore  
Tu sentirás fuego princesa  
Te quedarás conmigo hasta que el día venga  
muñeca  
Cuando me miras así  
No sabes lo que te haría  
Un poco por acá  
Un toque por allí  
Del mundo te olvidarías  
No te lo guardes mami  
Que ganas si desconfías  
En esta noche si  
Me la das a mí  
Te sacas la lotería  
Ven mamita ven que  
Yo quiero tenerte  
Cámbiame la suerte  
Esto es algo urgente  
Ven que ya no aguanto  
Ay mamita ven que  
Tú me gustas tanto  
Y éste nunca miente  
Y Ay mamita  
Que quienes somos  
CNCO"

After Mamita, they sing Mi Medicina, Bonita, Sólo Yo, Hey DJ and others.

'That's all the time we have, thank you again from the bottom of our hearts. See you guys later.' Richard tells the fans whose screams follow them as they rush backstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated x
> 
> :)


	3. On the road again

Chris was the first one in the van, he goes to the back and waits to see if Erick would join him. He doesn't but Richard does. Whatever, if Erick doesn't want to sit together Chris wasn't gonna dwell on that, he tries to keep the bitterness out of his thoughts. When they get back to the hotel, he waits a while so as to give the others time to go way ahead. When they are out of sight, he gets out and follows them in. He goes directly to his room then makes sure the door is locked. Stripping out of the sweaty clothes he goes to the bathroom. After he scrubs himself clean, dries off and gets dressed, he feels so much better. The hot bath felt cleansing both physically and emotionally. Shrugging on a leather jacket, he leaves the room. He doesn't have a specific destination in mind, he just wanted out of the room. Being alone with just his thoughts did not seem appealing, like, at all. He debates on wether he should ask Richard to go clubbing with him or... actually going alone didn't sound appealing either, besides Richard is always up for partying. Mind made up he knocks tentatively at said boys door then takes a step back. He hears a couple of expletives and laughter before the door is yanked open. The look on Richard's face makes him burst out laughing. Richard glares hard at him so he throws his hands up in surrender.

'Are you ok?' He finally asks, his laugh having died down.

'Bite me!' Richard replies then motions for Chris to come in. He snickers, that earns him a smack he barely dodges. He finds the rest of the guys in the room. He steps falter so he just stands there awkwardly, Erick doesn't even acknowledge his presence.

'Sup bro?' Joel and Zabdiel greet at the same time then turn to pinch each other. Chris smiles fondly at the two idiots.

'Soo, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?' Richard asks as he plops himself on the bed. Chris tries to remember why he was there but he draws a complete blank.

'Dude, why are you all dressed up?' Zabdiel asks Erick looks up at that. Right, now he remembers.

'Uhh! Richard, can i please talk to you?' Richard gives him a look to continue 'you know, outside!' He adds. Richard rolls his eyes but still follows him out.

'Here we are, what d'you have in mind?' Richard asks suggestively, crowding his space

'Knock it off, we are out in the open, anyone can see us!'

'So? On a serious note though, what's up?'

'How do you feel about going out for a drink or two?' Richard sniggers like, is that even a question.

'Bro, i'm always down for a drink!' He says clapping him on the back. They make their way back to the room cause Richard wanted to change into an appropriate outfit. What he had on was fine but He didn't think so.

'What's with all the secrecy?' Erick asks curiously, Chris just shrugs his shoulders before taking a seat on the bed next to Joel and Zabdiel. Erick doesn't press the issue, he goes back to messing with his phone instead. He does look up though when Richard mutters 'Be good children, we's out haha!'

It's a pretty exclusive club,with four bouncers outside, all serious looking. There's a line up of people who want to go in. Since they'd had the mind to call in ahead, they're let in without a hitch. Two members of their security not far behind. The place is only half packed, so it's not that hard to find a booth. They head to the second last one in the corner. They shrug off their jackets before sitting down. Richard offers to get them their first round. He comes back with four shots of vodka, two for each and beers. Chris drums his hands on the table, oozing with excitement. He downs the shots in one go, they burn their way down his throat and he's never felt more alive. They drink the beers slowly, enjoying the music that's playing. Alot more people have come in now so the club is almost full. When Chris turns back from people watching he finds Richard staring at him intently. He shoots him a smile reaches for his bottle and takes two huge gulps. Before he can ask what the look is for they're interrupted by shrieks(pretty sure everyone in the club heard) from three girls in skimpy clothes and way too much make-up!

'OmG, OmG! Can we please take pictures with you?' One of them asks with a hopeful smile. Always ones to please their fans, they agree. After what felt like hours but was probably just five minutes the girls leave. An upbeat song comes on so Richard drags Chris to the middle of the floor. They dance their hearts out, laughing at their crazy moves. They stay on the dancefloor for two more songs, then go back to the table. This time it's Chris who goes to get the drinks, he brings back more shots and beers. A few fans here and there come to ask for pictures and/or dances as the night progresses. All in all, they're having a great time. They leave the club at four in the morning with dopey grins on their faces. When they get back to the hotel, they make their way upstairs then part ways but not before thanking Richard for his awesome company. Chris goes into his room, doesn't even bother with the lights. He strips down to his undies, deciding a cold shower would do him some good, he gets in the bathroom. He washes off the sweat from the club. He gets out feeling much better after brushing his teeth he goes back into the room to look for something to wear. He settles on black pajama pants and no shirt, it was a bit warm. When he finally faces the bed, he finds Erick spread out on it, snoring peacefully dressed in one of Chris' sleep shirts and pants. Hair partially dry, must've taken a shower. Chris smiles fondly at his bestfriend, when he gets in bed, he kisses Erick's forehead lightly then murmurs a good night to him.

His head throbs painfully. That's the first thing he registers when he wakes up. He tries turning around but there are arms holding him in place and they're too tightly wrapped. 'I'm sorry.' He stiffens some, Erick is whispering in his ear. He then turns him around, stroking his palm gently on Chris' face. Headache completely forgotten he smiles and leans closer to him. 'There's nothing to be sorry for bub!'

'I brought you aspirin to help with the the hangover.' Erick whispers, he smiles gratefully and thanks God for the greatest bestfriend a person can ask for. After taking the meds he falls back asleep, feeling quite happy.

_______

They're sitting on the couch, well Erick is anyway, Chris is lying down head on Erick's lap watching a movie when his stomach grumbles loudly.

'Sounds like someone's hungry' Joel says with a laugh 'I'll go order us some dinner, what do you guys wanna eat?' he adds already heading to the phone

'Surprise us' Erick shouts after him 'What time is it?' Chris asks with a yawn 'quater to eight' Erick replies. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten, too engrossed in the movies and Erick running his fingers through his hair. Guess it's true what they say, time flies when you're having fun.

'...nah, i don't see the problem!'

'Good' Erick grins, pulling Chris down to the floor with him. He yelps, tugging and twisting, but Erick holds him firmly tickling his sides mercilessly 'Stoop, p-please. Zabdi help!' He gasps in between a laughing fit. Erick finally relents, Thank God. Now they're lying side by side on the floor when Erick's phone starts ringing. He sits up to get it from the table then leaves the room to go answer it.

'So, you're over whatever it is that was bothering you two i see!' Zabdiel states casually throwing Chris a look.

'Nothing was bothering us!' He says getting up from the floor, Zabdiel just narrows his eyes at him slightly 'sure, whatever you say papi!' Just then Erick comes back Richard in tow. Richard goes directly to where Joel is sitting, he plops himself practically on top of the other boy who grunts and pushes him away

'Do we have any food? I'm hungry!'

'You're always hungry Richard!' Erick says with a laugh, they were back to the same position they were in before the tickle war

'Not true, i resent that!'

There's a knock on the door. Z goes to get it. He brings in their food, Richard gladly digs in first and the rest follow. They don't stay up late this time because they have three interviews and signings to get to in the morning and afternoon. It's also their last day in the that particular city.

______

They're back in the tour bus now, their first interview is at eight thirty so they're heading there. They're welcomed into the studio by the interviewer, a beautiful middle aged lady who gives them warm hugs. They're then fitted with the mics before taking their seats. As always Erick and him seat together at the first end of the couch. Joel sits next to them then Richard and Zabdiel.

'Good morning, Isabella here and i'm joined by the greatest band of this generation CNCO.'   
The audience clap and cheer merrily, they're then asked to introduce themselves as is the norm during these things. The interview wraps up after about twenty minutes, they were asked the same old questions. About their new album, which they had alot of fun talking about since they were alot more involved in the writting process. They were also asked about their favourite songs on said album. Who's dating who and so on and forth! The next two interviews pretty much go the same way, they still have fun though!

When they get to the meet and greet location they find find some fans already in line waiting to get in. They're cheered in as they walk past. Their table is already set up inside. Chris is asked to sit next to Joel 'change things a bit' they said. Once they're settled the doors get opened and the fans walk in. The plan was, they'll start from one end (Richard's) to the other (Joel's) as they leave the premises. They get asked random questions, sign merch and take lots of pics(in some hilarious poses, some asked for kisses either on the cheek or lips) at the end of the day the fans were happy and so were they. They also got gifts from some fans, how amazing is that!

______

'Wow! That was awesome.' Joel exclaims happily waving a slice of pizza around, they're on the road again. The rest of the boys nod their heads in agreement. The feeling they all get interacting with their fans and performing for them never gets old, Chris hopes it'll always stay like that.

'I'm out babes, off to bed!' Zabdiel says covering a yawn

'But it's early, don't be a chicken.' Joel parrots 'you promised to play FIFA with me.' He continues spotting a frown, Z doesn't even look back when he says 'sorry bubba, also frowning makes you too adorable and not sad.'

Joels humphs then turns his puppy eyes on Erick and Chris. 'Yeah no, you cheated the other time i played you.' Erick says snuggling further into Chris' side

'I'll play with you. Prepare to lose though, I am Good hehe.' Richard says looking up from his phone. Joel lights up at that. 'Yay, let me set up then.'

Someone is nudging him awake. 'Wha! Erick?'

'Lets take you to bed babe.' Chris doesn't argue with that, he simply gets up and follows Erick who is tugging him towards the bunks area. 'Dibs on your bed.'

'How can you call dibs on My bed?' Erick asks sounding vastly amused, his arms are crossed on his chest and one eyebrow perfectly raised

'Mine's too high up!' He replies already getting into the younger boys bunk. Erick follows him in drawing the drapes, he then places his face in the crook of Chris' neck, arms around him. 'Sing me a song.' Chris whispers

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a lego house, if things go wrong we can knock it down. My three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind, it's all for you......."

'I love Ed Sheeran!'

'I know! Will you sleep now?'

'Not yet, sing Perfect!'

'....darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all i own and in your eyes you're holding mine. Baby i....' His gaze turns to Chris, then he does something that surprises the crap out of him, he leans in and kisses his lips lightly. Well, shit. (Should've seen it coming, he Did try to kiss him before too)

'Chris?' Erick says sounding worried, rubbing his hand across his rather flushed face. Chris blinks slow, still a little dazed. He then wraps his hands at the nape of Erick’s neck, pulling him into another kiss. It starts slow and hesitant getting heated as the minutes pass. 'Wow!' Erick exclaims as they pull apart for air 'Yeah!' Chris says lamely staring at Erick's mouth with a smile, they drift off wrapped up in each others arms.

______

'Wakey wakey sleepy heads.' Z says jumping on them, well, as much as he could given the other bed is on top of them.

'Morning babe, how'd you sleep!'

'Quite well actually, how bout you?' Chris replies with a wink

'To be hone....'

'My night was great aswell.' Zabdi says cuting Erick off. 'Thanks for asking!' The three of them burst out laughing. Richard and Joel find them like that. 'What's going on?' Joel asks getting in the bunk too, Richard just stares at them like they're crazy. With miles still to go, they were stuck in the bus with not much to do so they found ways to entertain themselves after breakfast. The first thing they did was play games, FIFA, Mario Cart and GTA. They played until they got bored, luckily the bus stopped so they could get lunch and stretch their legs!

_____

Back on the bus they decide to watch a movie, this time no one argues when Chris picks. He then makes himself comfortable by snuggling Erick who kisses his cheek affectionately. He could stay in his arms forever and never get tired.

'Lets play a game!' Joel suggests getting comfier on the sofa next to ChrisErick, the credits were rolling on the screen, movie over. On the brightside it was a very interesting one and it kept them entertained for an hour and a half

'We've played them all genius.' Richard quips back, Joel gives him an exasperated look 'i meant something like, spin the bottle(truth or dare), uno, poker or never have i ever!'

'I'm down!' Chris and Zabdiel say at the same time

'Me too.' Erick joins in, they all then turn to Richard who says 'Fine!'

'Great! We'll start with never have i ever.'

'Wait! Don't we need a drink for that? People take shots if they have right?' Richard asks a puzzled look directed at his bandmates

'We'll just wing it! Unless you have a stash of alcohol somewhere on the bus?' Joel asks looking at Richard

'Actually, i might have one bottle!' They all turn to face Chris who just shrugs his shoulders at them as he goes to get it. He'd gotten it for the road, incase he (and Richard, maybe Zabdiel too) wanted to get merry, so, sue him! He comes back brandishing it 'let's get started woohoo!'

'Since i'm the one with the alcohol i'll start, never have i ever swam fully naked in a pool!' Richard, Zabdiel and Joel take shots! 'What's the story there?' Erick asks 'Italy!' Is what the three say at the same time

'Alright, my turn. Never have i ever dated a fan!' Says Joel. Chris and Richard take shots

'Never have i ever gone clubbing!' Erick says sheepishly, the others laugh then take shots. Poor baby!

'Never have i ever fallen in love at first sight.' Zabdiel says, Chris and Richard take shots

Never have i ever had a crush on a friend.' Richard says with a dopey grin. Erick goes to take a shot but Chris stops him 'you sure you want to have that?'

'Don't see why not!' He replies downing the shot with a scrunched up face. Zabdiel and Joel take shots too. Chris stops the game, he didn't want Erick to get drunk. 'Let's play truth or dare now. There's no drinking in that.'

'Buzzkill!' Richard coughs, Chris throws him a dirty look.

'Chris! Truth or dare?' Joel asks turning to face Chris

'Truth.'

'Who is the sexiest person here?'

'Richard!' He says with a wink towards said boy who sends him a flying kiss 'Aww! You're not so bad yourself hehe.' What Chris actually wanted to say was Erick, which was a very surprising and new development, he had never really thought of the boy in that way before this moment. Good thing he thought better and chose not to. He wants to sort out his feelings first before blurting things at people

'Richard! Stop flirting, truth or dare?' Erick asks with a swat at Richard

'Dare, i'm not a wimp.'

'Hmm! What will it be. Ooh, i got it. Kiss the person to your left.'

Richard turns and kisses Zabdiel on the cheek. 'What? You were not very specific hehe.'

'Whatever dude, truth or dare Zabdiel?'

'Dare, easily!' Zabdiel replies confidently. Joel rubs his hands together with a shit eating grin he says, 'Go to the bathroom, take off your underwear and put it on your head. Wear it on your head for the rest of the game. You'll also post a pic on Instagram.' Zabdiel gives Joel an are you serious face which is ignored, getting up he goes to the bathroom and comes back as he was asked, the rest of the boys laugh, Joel more than the others

'Erick, babe, truth or dare?' Chris asks nudging the younger boy seated beside him.

'Truth.'

'Tell me something you don’t want me to know.'

'I-i uhm, well i... ihaveacrushonsomeoneishouldn'thaveoneon! Erick says, more like mumbles

'What? Didn't quite catch that babe!' Chris tells him poking his cheek playfully. Erick sighs not looking up he then says 'i have a crush on someone i shouldn't have one on.' Chris' heart skips a beat, could he be refering to him? 

'Ooh! Do tell, who is it?' Joel asks excitedly 'if it's me, can't blame you, i mean look at   
all this!' He finishes gesturing at himself. Erick cracks a smile as he replies 'you wish!' Joel touches his chest dramatically 'you wound me love.' They all burst out laughing because Joel is quite the drama king.

'Joel! Truth or dare?'

'I'm actually scared hehe, buuuut, i piiiickk, dare!'

'Great! I dare you to do the Chicken Dance on Facebook Live for 10-minutes.'

'What?! Dude, no way!'

'Rules are rules bubba, now do it!' Richard says with a smirk. They watch amusedly as Joel reluctantly gets his laptop, switches it on and log into Facebook. He places it on the kitchenette counter then gets to dancing, there are some fans online wondering what is going on. As the minutes pass more and more fans login, they're at fifteen thousand views and counting. The rest of the guys cheer him on loudly, he gives them dirty looks as he keeps going. After he's done, he takes a bow then winks at the camera. Plopping himself on the sofa, he says 'you people suck, that was very embarassing!'

'But quite fun hehe!'

'Yeah! For you, not me.' He says hiding his face in Erick's side 'don't worry love they'll get their comeuppance.' Erick reassures him gently

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, please leave feedback. Comments and Kudos will be GREATLY appreciated. I welcome constructive criticism, need to know how to improve works. x


End file.
